Friends Always, More Than Friends Usually
by An Unlikely Soul
Summary: Axel and Roxas are best friends no matter what. The are also a couple... often.. But their breakups don't get in the way of their friendship! But can other people get in the way of their romance? Rated M for language.


**Author:** Hi guys. This story so far is only this chapter. I don't have anything else written but I do have an idea of where this story is going- or would be going if I continue to write it. I decided that I would post this chapter up to see if anyone likes it or would want me to write more. I didn't want to write an entire thing that no one would read. So, if you enjoy it, please tell me!

Anyway, this Chapter is basically an introduction to the odd relationships between Axel and Roxas along with the story of how their romance began. It is short and there is a decent amount of swearing. Be warned.

* * *

"Fuck off, Axel."

"I said I'm sorry, Rox! What the fuck else can I do? Just tell me what the fuck I have to do!"

"Fuck you."

"….. Well fuck you too, Rox. I'm going. See ya around."

Believe it or not, this kind of exchange is extremely frequent between the two boys.

Roxas and Axel have two on-going relationships with each other. They have a consistently inconsistent romantic relationship that's been going on for two years, and they have also been best friends since fifth grade.

"Okay, well I'm back," is what Axel said when Roxas opened the door a few hours after the previous conversation.

"No shit," the blonde replied, "But we aren't dating now.

"No shit."

These two relationships have somehow existed both separately and combined with each other; when they weren't dating they were best friends and when they WERE dating they were still best friends. Neither of them knew how the two relationships happened, or how they coexisted, but while they sat and played Mario Kart Wii, they still didn't care.

"YES! I TOTALLY KICKED YOUR ASS!"

"No, Toad's fuckin' red shell kicked my ass, you just passed me after," the blonde clarified.

"Look at the screen."

"Yeah, I'm looking."

"How many points does it say you have?

"Forty-one."

"And how many does it say I have?"

"Fuck you."

"HOW MANY!?"

"… forty-thr-"

"I KICKED YOUR ASS!"

The blonde boy punched the redhead in the arm. The Mario Kart king punched the blonde right back, causing the blonde to wind up his arm again, but he was too late. Axel had already tackled him off the coffee table, pinned him to the floor, and started beating him with a couch cushion.

"Get the hell off me!"

"NO!" but the blonde shook one arm free, grabbed the redhead by the nipple, and twisted hard.

The redhead swatted the hand away and jumped back.

"Jeese, Rox, ya know I got sensitive nipples..."

"Shut up," the blond commanded as grabbed the redhead's collar and pulled him in for a wild kiss.

"Man I'm... So… Sorry I was… Such a… Dick…. Earlier… Rox."

"I'm…. used to… it."

The redhead backed away from the kiss, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"Fuck you, I'm not a dick!"

"You are and apparently you're also an idiot, but neither of those factors are making me want ya less right now."

"…Fair enough," he kissed the blonde, "Dickhead."

* * *

Roxas and Axel were pretty equal when it came to school. Roxas was a bit better in subjects like history and English. He had good analytical skills but he didn't have quite enough patience for things like math or science. Axel did. Math and science, being rather quick and to the point- usually with only one exact answer- matched the redhead's extremely straightforward personality. He had no patience for beating around the bush, which he felt was all that went on in both history and English. These strengths and weaknesses were actually what led to their romantic relationship.

"Shit, that would have taken me five years to do," said the blonde as he watched Axel wipe out an entire army of geometry problems in something under 15 minutes.

"Yeah, well I'm good at math. Last night I tried to analyze three long-ass poems that were assigned for my English class. Took me a couple hours."

"Why don't we help each other? English is my best subject and I could really use some help in math."

"I dunno, Rox. You're pretty dumb-"

"Fuck you, seriously can we help each other?"

"I'm not sure I can offer the amount of help you need-"

"Axel!"

"Hee hee, yeah, I'll help ya. You gotta help me too though."

"That's what I've been saying bitch tits."

So, the two of them started to do their homework together every night. Axel had managed to get Roxas up to a B in his math class by helping him work out his homework problems. Roxas… well, he managed to get Axel up to an A in his English class. Really though, Roxas managed to get himself an A in Axel's English class.

"C'mon, Ax, it really isn't that difficult. The sun is used to parallel their relationship. Their love is still there even if it isn't obvious- the way that the sun is still there even at night time."

"So why the fuck don't they just say, 'The couple loved each other even if it wasn't obvious'?'"

"Jesus, why don't I just start the paper for you? Then you can see my thought process and hopefully continue on with the rest."

Roxas, however, got really into Axel's English analysis.

"Wow, Rox, that's a great paper!"

The blonde turned his head to see Axel reading the paper over his shoulder.

"Thanks, I started writing but then I realized that the sun ALSO symbolizes-"

"Alright dude, don't get a boner from an English assignment."

"Fuck off and let me write this paper."

Anyway, a couple weeks after Axel turned in Roxas's paper as his own, his teacher returned the paper to Axel with an A+ stamped on it right next to a giant smiley face sticker. As soon as school let out he ran to Roxas's house.

"Roxas! I got- well, you got me an A on the paper and it brought my grade WAY the fuck up! I could seriously fucking-," but he kissed the blonde before he could even finish the sentence.

They were both a bit shocked, but they were happy.

"Man, spending all that time together must have gotten to you. How long have ya had that in your system?" the blonde joked.

"I'll put somethin' in your system, blondie."

And that was how their second relationship began.

* * *

**Author:** Well, that's it! Again, please tell me if you enjoyed it and if you want more! The plan for the story would be that Roxas/Axel's friend(s) would sorta come between them and sorta break them up (cliche', i know) and Axel and Roxas would get passed them.. or would they?

My hope is that the story would be written in a humorous and fun way that would distract or even make the cliche'-ness acceptable and enjoyable.


End file.
